The invention relates to a bending machine, comprising a machine frame, an upper beam and a lower beam, both of which are held on the machine frame and can move relative to one another, a bending beam, which is held on the machine frame, can move with respect to the latter and with respect to the upper beam and lower beam and has a bending beam carrier and a bending beam tool that is supported on the bending beam carrier via a curving device actuable by a control unit.
Bending machines of this type are known from the prior art.
In these bending machines, the curving device is set manually, it being necessary to establish the appropriate setting of the curving device for a defined bending operation by means of a series of tests.
The invention is based on the object of improving a bending machine of the generic type in such a manner that the curving device can be set more quickly and more precisely.